Sakura's Nine Lives
by chesirehex13
Summary: When Sakura and Hinata feel betrayed by every one in the village and leave only to find strange statues and strong powers. what happens when orochimaru finds them? and why is Konan working for him?
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: when sakura and hinata are betrayed by their village and family they leave and encounter strange statues they discover more power than they thought possible.  
**Sakura was sitting up in the tall evergreen where she had normally sat for the past week watching the border. It had been 5 months since Naruto had left with Kakashi, Sai, and Yamamoto to get Sasuke. She had been left behind, even though she had trained with Tsunade and on her own constantly; even though she now surpassed Tsunade in strength and as a medic, even though she was a special Anbu before any of them. Not that they knew that

part but still, they knew she had grown stronger and they still to treat her as if she were weak.

The worst part was when they came back Sasuke was back too, along with his new team. They weren't so bad if they'd stop following sasuke's orders like drones. Juugo was an orange haired boy with a very kind and quiet personality; It was hard to believe he was a ninja much less work for snake-face.

Suigetsu was pretty cool too, if rather annoying at times. He had a habit of make sarcastic remarks at theworst possible time about the worst possible subject. He also liked to pick fights which in it of itself got annoying. But he was still alright when it came down to it.

Then there was the harpie or Karin as everyone called her. She had hated Sakura from the first time she met her. She was the reason sakura was out here. You see karin started to do and say things to make everyone think she was weak and useless eventualy everyone stopped hanging out except on mission. Then even on missions they wouldn't talk to her unless necessary. Then Tsunade even started to give up on her she had even taken her off hospital duty unless they were low on medics then one d she was ban from seeing tsunade altogether.

FLASH BACK 

_ "Sakura I ending your training so I can focus on my new apprentice, karin"_

"_o...okay Tsunade-shishu"sakura calmly as she could although on the inside she was fuming _'karin stole someone else from me'_._

"_I'm also giving your hospital duties to Ino, and you are being striped of you anbu rank."_

"_what!...what did I do?" sakura was shocked that tsunade was saying this." you can't just take off hospital duty why would you do that?"sakura's had raised slightly as she was saying this._

"_I can and I did. Now you are dismissed"_

"_no, tell me why you doing this to me." if sakura had been thinking she would have been shocked at how much athourity her voice held, just as tsunade was shocked that sakura had taken that tone with her._

"_don't take that tone with me need I remind you I am the hokage so you will follow my orders. Now, DISMISED!" Tsunade's voice had risen now._

"_No, I deserve an explaination at least as to why your taking me off duty"_

"_Sakura Haruno, you are hereby ordered to stay away from hokage tower unless you have a mission and your are to stay away from the hospital unless you have an injury with or on you, now ."._

_Sakura was stunned but after a second bow stiffly saying " as you wish _Hokage-sama."_ then left rigid as a pole. Her face a mask holding back tears._

remembering that incident hurt a lot. Tsunade was her mother figure ever since her parents died. She had thought that even if everyone else turned against her Tsunade would love her unconditionaly. Now she knew Tsunade just wanted someone to help her jumpstart her medic that wasn't even the worst part about that day.

_after her argument with Tsunade she had wondered aimlessly around the village. Constantly hearing whispers from the villagers._

"_oh look its that pathectic pink haired freak"_

" _I never did like her"_

"_who has pink hair any way, she even says its natural"_

_she new thay would only get worse as news of her banishment from the hospital leaked out._

_'__**Hey don't listen to them' a muffle voice in her head said **_

_'what was that?' she thought, then she realised wher she was._

_Ichiraku's ramen then she noticed that all of her 'friends'__ were there ad talking about her._

"_Sakura is so weak, I can't believe she even made chunin" kiba waas saying as he was about to take a bite of his beef ramen._

"_I think it was just Tsunade pulling strings because she didn't want to be embarassed by her 'apprentice"said Choji muching on whatever came his way_

"_shes weak always has been always will be" Sasuke stated bluntly_

"_thats the reason I didn't bother with her when she was a genin" Kakashi sighed through his mask._

"_yeah, you guys are right"naruto said she felt something inside her break at that last comment Naruto the guy that believed in everyone and hated it when others put people down. She supposed she had always knew deep down that naruto thought she was weak. But hearing him say it was to much she ran to her apartment at top speed over roofs, getting there in under three seconds when she arrived tears were already streaming down her face as she dove into her pillow. She now realised she had no one to go and talk to Hinata was of on a mission, Tenten was in suna for diplomatic purposes, and Ino had been brainwashed by Karin to the point sakura thought she was under a genjutsu. But that was probably wishful thinking._

_then she concluded that if she was destined to be alone so be it. She would be dead to the world after that she isolated her self in 3 weeks later Tsunade had called her to her office._

"_Sakura, your mission is to meet Hinata Hyugga in the border and escort her home, understood ?"Tsunade said she felt like squirming under sakura's dead eyes in fact her entire appearance was dead her although her hair was still pink but was somehow less vibrant. Where her emerald eyes once were now there was no shine 'it's almost like...she..is...'_

"_Hai, Hokage-sama"sakura's voice was flat, emotionless,...'dead' _

end flash back 

and that is how she ended up here she had enjoyed the solitude with out the judgement of the village. Still she was looking forward to seeing hinata again _'at least for the journey back we can be friends until she hates me too' _she thought to her self sadly

_**'she won't hate you she's your best friend'**_

_'easy for you to say'_

_

* * *

_

**hello, this is a sort of prologue /test if you like review, if not, review I want to hear if you think it should contiue or I should stop and save time and self-esteem**

**review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

I was running faster now that I sensed Sakura. She was my best friend since Kiba had become distant when Shino went to Suna as one of the ambassadors to help with relations. I also finally confessed to Naruto and he asked me to go out with him I had been worried about going on such a long mission at first but reassured me that it was alright and that everything would be fine. I was slightly worried about Sakura she had been kind of depressed when I left. I knew everyone had been leaving her out of our gatherings but I knew that was do to the fact that she had been working a bit more lately.

I hoped she was okay and everyone was including her again since she had taken time of to be with her friends again. As I was getting closer I wondered how her training with Tsunade had been going. I knew that she had come close to her mentor almost to the point where they had become more like training partners.

When I came in to the clearing sakura had a nostalgic look in her eyes however the minute I touched down her eyes turned dead it scared me at first then they lightened her whole appearance changed like some curse had been lifted.

"Sakura-chan!" I exclaimed as ran over and hugged her she tensed before relaxing and hugging me back awkwardly.

**Sakura POV .**

I had been standing waiting for Hinata to come up thinking about how things used to be imagining that they were still that way. I was still Tsunades apprentice, Naruto was still asking me to ramen every Friday, Ino is still taking me shopping, I still practice with lee the villagers still look up to me in short my life wasn't swirling cesspool of crap it really is. This was just a fantasy but I had taken to putting a small genjutsu on myself it wasn't much but it added enough reality that I could believe it and lift my spirits I had found this jutsu after my parents died. I stopped using it when hinata saw that I had started losing my grip on reality then figured out why she told tsunade who got me to stop. I had started using it again after I figured out that my life was going down the scummiest tubes around I knew no one would care they would probably all be glad that the '_pink disgrace' _went loopy. But still I couldn't just give up then I would be giving in to those…those ingnorant, self-absorbed, egotistical…MORONS**! **After having these thoughts I decided to drown myself in my addicting genjustu my only comfort. Soon I was snapped out of my reverie by someone landing next to me immediately my face assumed cold mask I had be forced to assume. Turned and saw hinata standing there smiling at me. It had been awhile since anyone had smiled a warm smile at me it gave such comforting warm feeling it felt better than my genjutsu. Well almost.

"Sakura-chan!" hinata said as she hugged more viciously then a bear. I froze not expecting any sign of affection. Then Irealized what was happening and decided I should hug her back.

"I missed you so much" hinata said still hugging me like a plush toy. Figuring I should bask in this affection while it lasted.

"I missed you too hinata" I mumbled loudly my voice sounded odd from lack of use

"Why don't we head home" hinata said stepping away still smiling. I was saddened by the fact that she wanted to get home quickly. I wanted to pro long this affection for a while longer

"Okay but lets walk and take our time"

"sure"

**End sakura pov .**

When we landed for the night we brought out our sleeping rolls and provisions then set up camp near a small stream. I had been wondering what was with sakura she hung on my every word, then got a look of sadness then disgust every time I mentioned konaha when I asked her about it she simply said it was fine smiling her best, albeit, fake smile. After we had a small dinner I said that I take first watch and that we should get as much sleep as possible to get to Konaha fast as possible. When I said this she looked heart broken then her face turned blank as she agreed with and said to wake her up when it was her turn. I was again worried for her but could see that she would deny any thing wrong. I jumped up into a tree and turned on my byakugan. But put it within a smaller range so as not to waste my chakra. As I was sitting up in the tree I notice sakura's chakra pulse slightly when I took a closer look it seemed to be a small genjutsu she had cast on herself.

'_strange why does that look so familia…'_

"!" I realized where I had seen that genjutsu before _'I thought she had gotten over her addiction'_ I jumped down hoping that she would stir but she didn't I could see the chakra being put into the jutsu had increased and was continuing at a slow rate however if it kept up she would have died from chakra depletion In a few hours.

"Sakura!" I called as ran up to her no response I was worried because the last time she had done this was after her parents death but we had stopped her before she decided to 'join' them. I had told Tsunade so that she would help her that combined with all her friends helping through it had been just what she needed I wondered what could hae gotten her so depressed that she would turn to it again.

"SAKURA!" I yelled as I slapped her as hard as I could. She fell over and started to shake off the after affects of the genjutsu.

"wha…how did I get here I…"she saw me then seemed to remember that this was reality "oh right." Her voice sounded heart broken her face turned into the blank mask like it was nothing "guess it's my turn" her was emotionless voice sent chills down my spine. "No, its only been 10 minutes, sakura why were using that jutsu again I thought you had gotten over your parents death"

"I am" her voice was truthful but then why would she be using it again

"sakura…why were you using it then talking about stuff help more remember this is a forbidden jutsu because it will kill you.."

"So, maybe I could do something right for once…" the last part was mumbled but Hinata heard.

"Sakura! Don't say that… wait, how long have been using the jutsu?" I need to know how bad the damage was.

"why?"

"Because saku I'm worried about you please tell" I looked at her but she was trying to hide her face however, I still hadn't turned off my byakugan I could tell her mind h ad become muddled I knew that the jutsu could do this but it wasn't just that it was almost as if she were scared to let me in all of a sudden I remembered how the trip she seemed to shy away from konaha then I remember what I said. About getting back fast as possible and how much she didn't want to go there.

" Sakura," she flinched when I said her name like I was going to hit her or something "your acting as if I don't want to be your friend anymore."

At this sakura inhaled sharply and shook looking like she was having a small seizure with her head down bangs hiding her face.

"p-p-please…d-don't say t-tha-at… please" I was completely shock at her voice it was sad, no, miserable the tears and pleading and stuttering like I did when my father was mad at me. After seeing this realization hit me. My mind is very quick due to the years of silence to hide my stutter. Her walls and mental barricades were broken and behind them was just a scared lonely girl.

"ohh, saku-chan I'm sorry I didn't mean it." I said rushing over and hugging her allowing her to sob into me. I had never seen her like this she had always been strong even when sasuke had left she hadn't cried like this. I wonder what had happened to break her down so much?

"T-T-They l-leffft me they h-h-hate me please don't l-leave me." She said this through sobs although I managed to understand.

"I won't leave you, I promise," I said as softly and sincere as any person could. I now knew what had broken her down. "Who left you?" I asked hoping I could help her with her break down.

"e-everyone…they all decided I was t-to w-weak a-and that I…I d-didn't deserve t-t-to… to liv-v-ve" she started cry harder I was stunned surly someone would've seen and helped her. Tsunade, shizune, Ino, Naruto all hang around her enough that they would notice.

"Have you told anyone else about this?" Hinata was trying to figure out the whole story but she couldn't figure out how it had gotten so bad.

"n-no, w-who would care n-nobody l-l-listen to me a-any(hic)way" her voice was calmed down although she was still crying she seemed to be calming.

" what? What about Tsunade or Ino or Naruto-kun?" sakura gave a bitter laugh

"why would they help me they h-hate me just l-like everyone else" I was shocked that she said this as these were those closest to her.

"sakura tell me what happened" and she did, everything from karin's arrival to Tsunade's banishment. She was in tears by the end of the story I felt a few fall from my eyes. Then toward the end I felt rage at how she had been treated. I was also disappointment in Naruto for acting the way he had but hoped he could be convinced that he was wrong.

We sat like that for hours me holding sakura her clinging to me as if I'd disappear otherwise. Eventually she calmed down abd fell asleep all her emotions coming out at once. I laid her down by the tree and covered her up.

While I was grateful she had finally opened up to me I was disappointed in everyone and furious with Naruto and Tsunade for pushing her so far. While had others had known she was going through depression after her parents death, but only they and I knew the details and how close she had come to killing herself. When we got back I would have to talk to them. With thoughts of justice in my head I continued my watch.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two days they had been taking thier time walking back. On their way sakura was given to bouts of depression which hinata was thankfully working her through; her only quarrel was that she wouldn't have time to bring sakura out of her slump before they got back. They had been enjoying a beautiful scenery when sakura said "we're running behind schedule Tsunade's gonna be pissed she probably demote me some more,"

"Sakura stop remember doesn't matter what they say or do, your strong and your my friend that won't change..." just then hinata had an idea on how to protect the progress she had made with sakura "tell you what, when we get back you head straight home without anyone seeing you I'll take the mission reports and deal with everyone you stay at home until I come get you, okay?"hinata said enjoyed at her brilliant idea.

"sure, but won't people just look down upon me more..."

"No, I won't let them and even so what do we care what they think, right?" hinata said it with such conviction that all uncertainty drained from sakura's being.

"Right, but the longer we stay away from konaha the more I feel a drawn to east, I mean, I think I always felt it but I had stuff to keep my mind busy now its just bliss"

"so you feel it to huh? I thought it was just me, thank goodness" hinata said with slight relief in her voice.

"Why are you relieved! That means we're both drawn to something, meaning its not nothing, meaning we should check it out." sakura stated with a firm nod of her head arms crossed.

"wait, how did you get that idea?" hinata was confused

"because if we both feel it something is calling, we should find out what,"

"No, we should run home"hinata said leaning on the side of caution.

"oh don't be such a worry wart... how about you have a look with your pretty eyes and see if you can find the something and watch for danger" sakura was bubbling with energy that after so long finally had a chance to surface.

"you're not gonna let this go are you?" hinata sighed giving into sakura and her curiosity too.

"nope! Now hurry up hina-chan take a peeeek" sakura was jumping up and down on hinatas arm while the other girl gave a rueful smile glad her friend was back to normal.

"okay,okay already calm down!"hinata yelled over sakura's yammering she activated her bloodline then narrowed her focus following instinct she looked for the 'something'. After about fifteen miles she found it two nodes of chakra that were blinding to her byakugan.

"found it!"hinata cried excitedly "its about fifteen miles in that direction"

"cool lets go" and with that sakura bounded away into the trees"

"wait you idiot you don't know where you're going!" hinata yelled charging after sakura.

Twenty minutes later 

"So where is it? I can feel it but I don't see anything" Sakura was getting fidgety like her impulse control was slipping. Looking around all that was there was a pond with a small waterfall.

"I lost it as we got closer it it got really bright then it got shielded by something but it is around here"

hinata was getting the feeling of needles pushing through her skin.

"well, where is the shield?" sakura said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"not that simple the shield diffuses the chakra signature ingenious really"hinata was looking toward the waterfall curiously "sakura..? remember that report you did on chakra infusion with natural elements?" hinata asked approaching the waterfall slowly.

"yeah I remember the chakra gets put into an object takes on the form of the object' that one right what about it?" sakura said looking at hinata weird "what are you thinking?"

"behind the waterfall I think thats where it is."

"well, lets go" with that sakura lept on the water with hinata behind her running toward the waterfall

behind the waterfall a small cave sat inside sat two statues to the left sat a statue it had a human, female figure but the head was like a snarling mountain cat its clawed hands crossed over its chest holding a scimitar in each hand wearing a short toga with a chest plate over it. It was made of red sandstone the toga of white.

On the other side of the cave was a similar statue but it had a more reserved expression and seemingly more benevolent than the other. Its arms were crossed at its waist and holding a round metallic object that kept a constant shadow no matter where you stood or how the light shined. She wore a long elegant toga. The statue was made from black marble toga from white.

They both split then seemingly in a trance sakura to the left, hinata to the right. The closer they came to the statues a warmth enveloped them. Suddenly the statues eyes opened revealing shining emeralds.

The light rays narrowed and focused into beams forming a link between stone and flesh.

Hinatas pov 

"where am I?" I looked around and saw I was in a glade with only a single tree. It was twilight the calming effect of it all was marvelous.

"hello, so you are my new host its a pleasure" the voice was sophisticated and breathy. Looking around she saw a woman with long raven hair she was wearing the same toga as the statue. She was sitting under the tree the disk in her lap. She extended her hand "come here child let get a closer look at you."

"um, excuse me but who are you?" hinata was weary of the woman but she couldn't help but obey the woman and move closer.

"I am Bastet"

* * *

**Hi there fellow otakus sorry it took so long and its short :( but this should sate all those who emailed me oh yeah I should probably say that I dont own naruto , and with that realization I'm going to sit in a corner and sulk **


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi sorry for dropping off the map been moving around and alternating between writers block and no internet. but thank you to everyone whos read and reviewed hope you enjoy. _

* * *

Sakura's Nine lives

"Bast?" Hinata questioned sure that she had heard that name before.

"Yes, also known as Ruler of the Eclipse. Come here child, I would speak with you." her smile and gestures spoke of noble birth. But that name…

"You're one of the demon born!" Hinata's voice was higher and quivering more than she would have liked

"Oh my, you are a clever girl. Tell me where did you hear of my kind child? We are a small matter compared to our sires." while Bast's smile hadn't changed her eyes had become predatory and almost greed filled. Hinata's mind became a mess of confusion and fear.

"_The demon born are children of the bijou they have the power of their parents but are more refined and controlled. Lacking their parents chaotic nature, however, only makes them more dangerous. They were defeated by four different families…," _

"_The Hyuga?"_

"_No sunshine, and don't interrupt…"_

"I asked a question child. It is rude to stare and not participate in conversion, honestly did you learn any manners in that stone garden you call a family?" Bast's smile is a small frown now. Her brows lifted with the question, a look that prompts Hinata to answer.

"My Nanny used to tell stories." Hinata was pleased to hear her voice was steadier.

The tall woman continued staring at her for a minute then spoke, "Well are you going to stand their all day or come and sit down?"

"I don't trust you, so I can stand here indefinitely."

"I won't harm you. We need each other."

"What could I possibly want from you?" Hinata's voice was indignant and strong. Her face was hard, her muscles tense…until Bast started chuckling.

"My dear Hinata, I can unlock you true potential. No, not the Byagukan silly girl. Your mother's bloodline."

"Mother's?"

"Yes, her family made a pact with me long ago. Now I offer that same chance to you. Before my prison breaks."

"Your prison?"

"Yes, how do you think you found us? Luck? Providence? Silly girl. Your friend is getting the same offer as you, but from my Sister, Sekmet. She's got more of a tough love approach, but Sakura will make the pact."

"She won't make a pact with a demon,"

This time Bast laughed out loud, full force, "Oooh won't she, you know as well I do in her current state of mind she would agree to power at any cost, wouldn't she?"

"No, she woul-" her mind started processing what had been said. Sakura was vulnerable. Her mind weakened by bigotry and betrayal, and the hate she now bears for those who wronged her. She would trade her head-band, no, her village for the power of demon born. No one would be able to stop her vengeance or make her see reason. There was one way to solve this, no matter how afraid she was of this woman's power, she had to protect her friend.

/

Sakura lay down on one of the red dunes that had been her only sight for what she thought was an hour. "Great, die in the village or a messed up blood desert. Why can't I die of old age on a porch in the land of tea? Huh? Would that be so bad?" She closed her eyes it seemed to be eternally Dusk here and a reasonably cool. Some food and drink this could be better than her vacation fantasies. "Oh well, it's all the same."

"That is why you are weak, _girl._" Sakura was on her feet immediately, Kunai in hand.

"To slow kid." Sakura felt the cold line of steel on her throat.

"Who are you!?"

"Oh come now _outer-chan…"_ the voice

EDITOR'S NOTE:

You did want me to proof read right? Stories got a good start as long as the background blanks will be filled in, but you need to fix your tenses. In some places, you use both present and past verbiage in the same sentence. The story sounds like it should be in present tense, but you use most past. As a rule, it is clearer, more concise and more active to write in the present tense. Also. It is much easier for the reader to follow the dialogue when you begin a new paragraph when a new person starts talking.


End file.
